Série d' OS
by who6305
Summary: Série d' OS variés. Il y aura différentes histoires avec différents couples dont Valdangelo, percabeth, jasico, solangelo et même Personnage x Lecteur. Bien-sûr, il y aura encore plein d'autres couples. Pour plus de détails, il suffit de cliquer. Et évidemment, j'accepte les demandes avec plaisir.
1. OS! (note d'auteur)

Bonjour tout le monde, j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées d' histoires pour nos personnages adorés d' Héros de l'olympe, donc j'ai décidé de faire une série d' OS avec eux, voici quelques détails sur les futurs One-Shots:

-Les couples seront très variés ( même si je dois avouer avoir une petite préférence pour Valdangelo, Percabeth, Jasiper, Jasico, solangelo, il y en aura d'autres suivant mon inspiration ) et il y a beaucoup de chance pour que j'écrive des OS Personnage x Lecteur car j'aime beaucoup ça aussi.

-Les OS peuvent être AU mais il y en aura aussi qui suivront le plot original, ç'est-à-dire demi-dieux et tout le tra la la.

-Et bien-sûr, j'accepte volontiers les demandes, donc n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées d' OS.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez les OS et on se retrouve pour le premier One-Shot!

PS: J'ai mis en rated M mais je vous rassure, ils ne seront pas tous comme ça et je préviendrai à chaque fois que ce sera un OS rated M.


	2. 1 Comment faire? (JASON X NICO)

Titre: Comment faire?

Couple: Nico Di Angelo x Jason Grace

Résumé: Nico avoue ses sentiments à Percy après la guerre contre Gaïa, seulement celui-ci ne le prend pas bien du tout et rejette cruellement Nico, celui souffre mais c'est sans compter sur Jason qui veut trouver une solution pour lui remonter le moral. ( Jason n'est jamais sortit avec Piper dans cet OS ).

* * *

Comment faire? Comment faire pour remonter le moral de Nico? Jason se posait cette question depuis deux jours et pour être plus précis, il se la posait depuis hier matin quand Nico, son meilleur ami avait avoué ses sentiments pour Percy. Y étant présent, Jason se souvenait encore très bien de ce moment.

 _Flash-back:_

" _Nico, es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais" dit Jason à son meilleur ami._

" _Je sais mais j'en ai envie, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, je ne supporte plus de le voir tous les jours sans qu'il ne sache toute le vérité sur les sentiments que j'ai pour lui" lui répondit Nico avec un air confiant avant d'ajouter "Puis ,je me doute bien que ses sentiments ne seront pas réciproques mais au moins il saura, et connaissant Percy, il ne me rejettera pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui, il est beaucoup trop gentil pour ça"_

" _Ok, c'est toi qui décide mais sache que, quoi qu'il se passe, je serai là pour toi, tu n'es pas tout seul" tout en disant ça, Jason s'était arrêté et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Nico. Il vit Nico rougir légèrement. Jason retira ses mains mais lui fit un sourire rassurant._

" _Merci"_

 _Ils avaient recommencé à marcher dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent au loin Percy qui s'entraînait tous seul dans l'arène._

" _Bon, je te souhaite bonne chance, je t'attends ici" lui dit Jason._

" _D'accord, je reviens vite, ça ne prendra pas trop de temps à mon avis" répondit Nico avec un sourire._

 _Et en effet,ça n'avait vraiment pas prit longtemps. Jason avait vu Nico marcher vers Percy, il avait l'air maladroit,et Percy lui lançait un grand sourire pour le rassurer. Au fur et à mesure que Nico parlait, il voyait le sourire de Percy fané, il commençait à faire une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a l'air de rien comprendre. Jason ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Nico disait à Percy car il était trop loin, mais il vit clairement quand Nico posa la main sur l'épaule de Percy comme pour le rassurer et que celui-ci le repoussa violemment avec un tête énervée, faisant du coup tomber Nico à terre. Celui-ci avait l'air choqué et ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est là que Jason décida qu'il était temps d'agir, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse plus mal que ça ne l'était déjà. Et puis, de quel droit Percy poussait comme ça Nico? Ca avait énervé Jason plus que tout._

 _Jason courut jusqu' où les deux garçons se trouvaient. Nico était toujours à terre comme tétanisé par la douleur. Jason eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais il se retint, il avait une autre affaire à régler avant._

" _PERCY! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pousses Nico comme ça, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête?! "_

" _Te mêles pas de ça Jason, ça te regarde pas" lui répondit Percy._

" _Au contraire, ça me regarde, et tu vas tout de suite t'expliquer avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment"_

" _Il vient de me dire qu'il est amoureux de moi, comment j'étais censé réagir à ton avis?" dit Percy en parlant de Nico._

" _Pas comme ça, en tout cas, il croyait pouvoir se confier à toi et c'est comme ça que tu le traite, je suis vraiment déçu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part" répondit Jason de plus en plus énervé. Ses phalanges blanchissaient à force de serrer les poings._

" _Oh ça va, c'est pas toi qui va me faire la moral non plus, ne me fais pas croire que tu acceptes tout ce truc d'homosexualité, toi et toutes tes valeurs"_

 _C'est là que le poing de Jason partit. Poussé Nico, c'est une chose, mais presque l'insulté d'homophobe, c'en est une autre._

 _Etrangement, Percy n'essaya pas de répliquer, il se releva et partit en lançant un dernier regard dégouté vers Nico et en tenant sa joue meurtrie._

 _Jason finit par s'accroupir près de Nico. Celui-ci était à genoux et ses mains couvraient son visage. Jason les retira pour pouvoir le voir. Il était en larme. Bien-sûr qu'il était en larme, l'amour de sa vie venait de le rejeter de manière cruelle._

" _Nico?"_

 _Nico baissa la tête et pleura encore plus. Ca brisa le coeur de Jason. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Nico pleurant et Jason lui frottant le dos pour le consoler._

 _Nico finit par arrêter de pleurer et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jason sans toutefois se lever. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre se regardant dans les yeux. Jason ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que même rougis par les pleurs, les yeux de Nico étaient magnifiques. Jason se demanda d'où lui venait cette pensée._

 _Nico finit par prendre la parole. "Merci Jason, d'avoir prit ma défense, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi"_

" _C'est normal. Et puis je t'avais dit que je serai là pour toi"_

 _Nico réussit à lui faire un petit sourire mais il disparut très vite. Les beaux yeux de Nico exprimaient de la douleur._

" _Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma cabine,j'ai envie de rester un peu seul si ça ne te dérange pas"_

" _Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux que je marche avec toi jusque là-bas?" lui demanda Jason._

" _Non,ça ira mais merci quand même"_

" _Très bien" Jason regarda Nico se relever et commencer à partir, il lui sembla important d'ajouter " Et Nico, si jamais tu veux parler ou juste ne pas être seul, n'oublie pas que je suis là" Je serai toujours là pour toi Nico Di Angelo..._

 _Nico hocha tristement la tête et s'en alla pour de bon._

 _En le voyant partir, Jason eu un pincement au coeur et il ressentit quelque chose de plus fort pour Nico. Jason se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt car ce sentiment lui était familier, il le ressentait quand il était près de Nico ou quand il pensait à lui. Mais jusqu'à présent, il était aveugle, ce n'était seulement maintenant qu'il y voyait clair. Ce sentiment, c'était de l'amour. Il était amoureux de Nico Di Angelo..._

 _Fin Flash-back..._

Depuis ce moment, Jason n'avait plus revu Nico, il se terrait dans sa cabine et refusait d'en sortir, il ne venait même pas aux repas. Et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Par contre, il avait revu Percy, tout le monde lui demandait comment il avait eu ce coup sur la joue et il répondait toujours que c'était à cause d'un combat avec un monstre dans la forêt. Pour Jason, il avait trop peur de dire que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, ne voulant sûrement pas que tout le monde sache les vrais raisons de ce coup de poing.

Enervé de voir tout le monde chouchouter Percy au sujet de sa joue, Jason se leva de table et partit du pavillon-réfectoire, bien décider à aller trouver Nico. Non seulement, il commençait à s'inquiéter mais en plus, avec toute cette histoire, Jason avait réaliser qu'il avait des sentiments pour Nico, des sentiments très forts... Il ne voulait pas que Nico soit amoureux de Percy, il voulait qu'il soit amoureux de lui... Jason avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Jason frappa à la porte du bungalow 13.

"Partez! " entendit Jason.

"Nico, c'est moi, Jason, viens m'ouvrir s'il-te-plaît, je m'inquiète pour toi et je voudrais te voir.

Jason n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Nico soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Nico, il portait un pyjama, avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Malgré tous ça, Jason le trouvait magnifique, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint.

Nico se dégagea pour laisser entrer Jason. Celui-ci passa la porte d'entrée.

Nico referma la porte et alla directement se recoucher dans son lit, mettant sa couverture sur sa tête. Jason vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Nico, je sais que tu es mal mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, mange au moins un morceau, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avaler depuis hier"

"Pas envie"

Jason soupira.

"Nico, je te comprends, crois-moi, je... "

Jason ne put pas finir sa phrase car Nico se redressa violemment.

"Comment peux-tu dire que tu me comprends? Tu ne comprends rien du tout, tu as toujours eu celles que tu voulais, on ne t'a jamais brisé le coeur à toi! Tu n'as jamais eu à voir la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre! Tu n'as jamais eu à avoir ce sentiment horrible de savoir que tes sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, tu... "

Jason décida de le faire taire d'un baiser parce que de un, il en avait envie et de deux, il ne voyait pas de meilleur solution pour qu'il se taise.

Toutefois le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps car Nico le repoussa.

"Jason,qu'est-ce que tu fais?! "

"Je... Je.. Je t'aime Nico, je veux être là pour toi et je veux effacer ta peine, tu n' as pas besoin de Percy, je peux être là moi... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... "

Nico rougissait comme une tomate.

"Jason... " commença Nico.

"Oui? " demanda Jason plein d'espoirs.

"Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles... "

Le coeur de Jason se brisa en 100, 1 000, 1 000 000 000 de morceaux.

"Très bien" la voix de Jason se brisa elle aussi.

Nico baissa la tête et Jason se leva pour partir, mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignet de porte et le dos tourné à Nico, il prit la parole.

"Tu te trompes Nico, je peux te comprendre. Je n'ai pas toujours eu celui que je veux, on m'a déjà brisé le coeur, j'ai déjà vu la personne que j'aime en aimé une autre et j'ai ce sentiment horrible de savoir que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques... Et ça me détruit... "

Jason ouvrit la porte et partit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Il était minuit et Jason ne dormait toujours pas, il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Il en avait même un peu pleuré.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à aller ouvrir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Nico était celui qui avait frappé à la porte.

"Nico? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? "

"Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose"

Curieux, Jason le laissa rentrer, noyant les quelques espoirs qui essayaient de faire surface.

Ils prirent place tous les deux sur le lit.

"Bon, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il faudra du temps pour que j'arrive à oublier Percy, ça été une grosse partie de ma vie et ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, mais je vois bien qu'il faut que je tourne la page, Percy ne m'aimera jamais, ça je l'ai très bien compris. Ce que j'ai très bien compris aussi, c'est que je dois arriver à trouver quelque chose qui m'apporte de la sécurité, des points de repères dans ma vie pleine de désordre, ce qu'il me faut, c'est quelque chose qui me fasse avancer et qui soit bon pour moi. Jason, tu es quelqu'un de bon pour moi, j'ai vraiment des sentiments forts pour toi et c'est seulement tout à l'heure quand tu m'as embrassé, que j'ai vraiment ouvert les yeux et ça m' a fait peur... "

" En fait, ce que tu essayes de me dire.. "

"Ce que j'essaye de te dire,c'est ça"

Et là, Nico embrassa Jason à pleine bouche et le baiser dura beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps que l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer pour l'air.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux" souffla Jason.

"Moi aussi" lui répondit Nico.

Et ils s'embrassèrent... Maintenant, Jason savait comment faire pour remonter le moral de Nico.

* * *

Voilà,c'était le premier OS, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu et n'oubliez pas que j'accepte sans problème les demandes. On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain OS! Bisous!

PS: Je n'ai pas aimé faire passer Percy pour le méchant mais il m'en fallait un donc voilà. En tout cas, je ferai bientôt un Percico pour me rattraper.


End file.
